Of Cookies and Glomps and Kisses, Oh My!
by Lala Sharada
Summary: Just another average, crazy day in the life of the Elric family, where children causing havoc is normal, and kisses are- well, sometimes -abundant.


_**A.N: **_**So, there I was, on the last episode of FMA: Brotherhood, thinking, I didn't need to write anything for FMA. There was nothing I could expand on, or develop more, and the show was wrapping up so nicely, I was very satisfied with it all. **

**Phft. Oh, how naive I was.**

** I'm watching the last episode, the credits are rolling, and then on the very last scene- there they are. Edward and Winry's kids. As soon as I saw them, my FanFiction crazy brain immediately started coming up with names for them, and it was just like, "Oh, crap." From then on, the plot bunny was off! And I HAD to write a fluffy, little familial oneshot about these guys, I couldn't resist! Of course, throw in a family, and I have to write something.**

**So, here it is, finally! I had to post it, so I would stop tweaking it. And I know the title is really cheesy, but it was either that, or something REALLY boring, so I thought I'd just stick with the cheese. Anyhoo, it was really neat getting to see Edward and Winry as parents, I really enjoy them. **

**-Also, Daniel is five and Sara is three, and I OWN THEM!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Winry huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face as she pushed the stroller forward. She was exasperated, tired and these kids were tugging on her last nerve. "C'mon, guys, we just have to go to the grocery store and then we can go home," she pleaded with her children.

Her son shuffled along beside her, his arms crossed and face turned down with a dark frown. He was pouting about how unfair it was that Sara got to ride in a stroller and he didn't.

Her daughter on the other hand, was squirming around in her seat, wishing desperately to be free of the infernal contraption, tired of riding in it for so long. But Winry wouldn't have it. It was bad enough to have one young child running around the town, she didn't really need the both of them causing trouble. Daniel was a handful enough on his own.

She normally would have done her errands on her own, but Granny was sick and Edward was out in Central for the week, and was actually supposed to be on his way home right now. So, she had to get supplies for tonight's dinner, she having decided to make stew and apple pie for her husband's homecoming, and also needed to shop for Pinako's groceries as well.

"We're almost done, you two, just a little bit longer," she told them as they finally came upon the grocery store.

Daniel only gave her a slight grunt of annoyance in response, but he did uncross his arms as they entered the store, Winry pushing the stroller through the door.

"Why hello Winry, how are you today?" the grocery clerk greeted her from behind the counter.

She turned to her and offered her a slight smile, "I'm okay, I guess, I just need to get some stuff for tonight's dinner. Do you still have some of those green peppers? They worked great in my stew last time."

"Oh yes, of course. Help yourself, dear," the clerk nodded her head in the direction of the vegetables.

"Great, thank you," Winry gave her a grateful smile and then turned to Daniel.

"Danny, I need you to be good for Mommy, okay? No more whining or pouting, got it? And please, do not ask for any candy, we need to get home quick."

"Okay," the boy grumbled.

Sara twisted violently in her seat, trying futilely to unbuckle herself. She looked up at her mother with pleading blue eyes, "Mommy, I want out!"

"I know sweetie, but we'll be home soon, and then you can get out."

"No! I wanna get out now!"

Winry sighed, knowing that both of her children were just as tired as she was. There wasn't much point in trying to reason with Sara, she was long past consolable.

"Not now, Sara," she said firmly, ending any more discussion of the matter.

But that only angered and upset the little girl, so she did what any good three-year-old does and proceeded to have a complete melt-down. She immediately started to cry. Big fat tears rolled down her face as she kicked her legs in the stroller, as if trying to break her way out of it.

Winry grabbed the stroller and hurriedly went about her grocery shopping, grabbing things off of the shelves for Granny and ingredients for dinner, Sara howling the entire time, while Daniel followed along behind her, quiet and solemn. He was for once, doing as he was told and not causing any trouble- that was until he noticed the cookies.

As they buzzed by the bread aisle, he saw one of the other clerks putting out a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies to sell. His mouth began to water at the aroma and his tummy grumbled hungrily in response, he couldn't take his eyes off of them. Sometimes, when they made extra cookies and could afford to spare a couple, they were nice enough to give him one. So forgetting his frenzied mother and crying sister, he eagerly ran over to the clerk to beg for some cookies.

* * *

Winry was finally ready to checkout, as she waited in line, tapping her foot in impatience. There was an elderly woman in front of her, counting out the change for her bread and eggs painstakingly slow.

Sara was still crying, but had thankfully stopped trying to beat up the stroller. Finally, the old woman was finished paying for her groceries and Winry moved forward with her stuff.

As the grocery clerk was ringing her up, she quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Didn't you come in with two children?"

"What?" Winry looked down, scanning the area for Daniel, but she discovered he wasn't there. "He was right behind me," she said, horrified.

Panic quickly settled in, her heart pounding in her ears. "Where . . .? Danny!" she called. She had passed by a couple of other customers in the store, people she didn't know. Could someone have taken him? Or did he leave? She wouldn't put it past him to leave the store and head home on his own.

Just as she was about to run out and go looking for him, she felt a tug on her shirt. "Mommy, look!"

That little voice was like heaven to her ears. "Daniel!" she knelt down, looking him over.

He looked perfectly unharmed, grinning wide and holding two cookies in his hand. She immediately wrapped him up in a tight embrace, sighing with relief.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Daniel mumbled, confused by her reaction.

She drew back, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Daniel, where did you go? I told you to stay with me."

"I got some cookies, see!" he answered, pushing the chocolate chip cookies in her face. "The baker guy said to let Sara have one too, cuz she's crying so much."

Winry blinked back at him, a little shocked and still trying to come down from her almost panic attack. He was fine and happy, and had just run off to get some cookies; there was nothing abnormal about that. It hadn't even occurred to her that he could still be in the store.

Though, what was abnormal was that he wanted to share with his little sister. That was something rare indeed.

"Alright," she sighed, choosing to let go of the fact that he'd disobeyed her in light of the kindness he was showing to Sara. But not too much to let him off without a short reprimand, "Just please tell me next time you do something like that, okay? You almost gave me a heart attack."

He nodded, and once she stood and her back was turned, he looked to Sara, who was already whining for a cookie. "Gimmee one, gimmee Brother," her tears were already starting to subside, now distracted with thoughts of a yummy treat.

A devilish grin popped up on Daniel's face. "You can only have one after I eat mine, cuz I'm older and I should go first."

Winry rolled her eyes as she paid for her groceries, he really loved to lord over her with the whole, "I'm older and bigger" thing.

Sara frowned angrily, "No, I don't wanna!"

"You don't wanna cookie?" He turned his back to her, proceeding to shove both cookies in his mouth. "Okay then, I guess I can eat them all!"

While Sara wailed in protest, Winry quickly stepped in and snatched both cookies away from her son. She just knew he couldn't stay that nice for very long.

"You both can only get a cookie when _Sara_," she looked up at hearing her name, "stops crying." Winry gave her a sharp look, she then shrinking in her seat as she quieted.

"And _you_, young man," she turned her gaze to Daniel. "Apologize to your sister for teasing her. You know better than that."

His face immediately fell into a frown, none too happy with this.

Winry crossed her arms and continued to stare him down. She knew exactly how to deal with him, and she'd even bring out the big guns if she had to.

Daniel shuffled his feet silently, refusing to apologize, while Sara looked to him expectantly, her tears having finally stilled.

"One . . ."

He fidgeted some more and gave his mother a quick glance as she began to count. Oh man, this meant trouble.

"Two . . ."

He swallowed dryly, it was now or never. He balled his fists and quickly turned to Sara. With a solemn voice he said, "I'm sorry, Sara," and then looked back at Winry for confirmation. He had done as she asked and now he had his sights set only on his cookie.

Winry nodded her head in approval. "Okay, here you go." She offered them both a cookie, they taking it eagerly from her hands.

She turned back around to the counter and grabbed her two grocery bags. She stuck Pinako's bag underneath the stroller, in the basket and carried the other one under one arm. She steered the stroller with her other hand and pointed it towards the door, while the kids enjoyed their treats.

"Okay, ready to go home?"

"Yes!" they both chorused.

As she made her way out of the store, she threw one last parting smile at the grocery store clerk, and then pushed the stroller through the door.

* * *

When they finally crested the last hill and their house came into view, Winry spotted a familiar blonde ponytail waving in the breeze on the front porch. He was fiddling with the lock, trying to open the door.

Winry gasped, "Look guys, Daddy's home!" she pointed excitedly to Edward.

Daniel's eyes lit up and he started running down the lane to the house, eager to greet his father.

Winry bent down and finally released Sara from the stroller and she immediately took off, tearing down the dirt road after her brother. She considered giving Edward a warning, but then thought better of it. Let them pull out _his_ hair for once.

Edward finally got the door unlocked and he swung it open, calling for his family. "Hey guys, I'm home!"

But instead, he heard a shout from behind him. "Daddy!"

He only had time to look over his shoulder and see both of his kids running straight for him, before they tackled him to the floor. Daniel leapt unto his back and Sara got tangled up in his legs.

He fell forward with a loud yell and then a hard grunt as he hit the floor, his children laughing the whole way down.

"What the hell?" Edward grumbled, confused. He hadn't been expecting such an attack from behind. Then he heard his wife's own laughter from behind him and he looked up to see her wiping tears out of her eyes, as she stepped carefully over the three of them, and into the house.

"Welcome home, Ed," she said, still giggling.

"Good to be home, I think," he gave a pointed look back at his two children and then gave her an eye roll, while she just shrugged in response.

Daniel pounded his father's back with his hands. "Daddy, I want a piggy back ride!"

"Me too! Me too!" Sara chirped.

He laughed. "Okay, okay, just let me get up first."

Daniel clung to his neck while Edward got to his knees, Sara having crawled out of the way. "Alright," he grunted, shifting Daniel over to make room for her. "Get on Sara."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, while Daniel gripped his right shoulder. Once they were both settled and Edward had a firm hold on them, he stood up and made his way down the porch steps. Sara squealed with delight, making him cringe as she yelled in his ear, while Daniel was grinning from ear to ear. "Go faster! Faster, Daddy!"

Edward chuckled. "The Elric train is ready, here we go! Choo, choo! "He jogged around the lawn, taking a couple laps around the large oak tree in their front yard, while their giggles and screams filled the open air.

Winry watched them from the doorway, as she leaned up against the frame. Her heart was full with the laughter of her children and the smiling of her husband, it overflowing to bring a loving smile to her own face.

Edward, finally done with being the human train- honestly, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold onto them -slid down to the ground against the oak tree and had Daniel and Sara get off, to which they grudgingly complied. But then he quickly gathered them both back in his arms for a tight hug, and smiles were instantly replaced back onto their faces as they hugged him back.

Edward burrowed his face into their blonde hair, just drinking them in for a moment, knowing that it wouldn't last long. "I really missed you guys . . ."

"I missed you too, Daddy," Sara lifted her head.

"Did you bring back any presents?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe," he replied coyly. It wasn't uncommon for him to come back from a trip without any presents for his family. It was usually some sort of toy for Sara and sometimes even an alchemy book for Daniel.

They're eyes immediately went wide with excitement, her blue eyes and his gold ones sparkling with anticipation, and they quickly withdrew from his embrace to go search for his suitcase. They both ran straight into the house, completely oblivious to the suitcase still on the front porch, sitting right where Edward had dropped it when they had tackled him.

Winry's eyes followed them as they ran up the stairs and headed for their parent's bedroom. They knew that Daddy's suitcase was usually kept in the closet and so, they would start their search there, until Edward would call them back down with presents already in hand.

She turned back around and discovered that she was now face to face with Edward, his lips curled up into a half smile, "Hey."

"Hi," she stepped forward.

"I missed you too, you know," he wrapped his arms around her waist, locking her into place against him.

"Don't I get a present, too?" she asked, batting her eyelashes and meekly looking up at him.

His smile grew wider, "No, but I can give you this." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. She drew her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened, both of them relishing in this moment, happy to be together again, after a long and trying week apart from each other.

Winry suddenly pulled back, thinking she heard the kids coming back down the stairs, but it was only a bedroom door being banged shut. She turned back to Edward, "You know, they're going to want those presents pretty soon."

"But, can't I finish giving you yours, first?"

"You don't care if they tear apart our closet?"

"Well . . . no."

"Ed," she gave him an all knowing smirk.

"Fine," he huffed, grabbing his suitcase and walking into the house. Winry closed the door behind her as he flipped open his suitcase on the couch, revealing a pretty new barrette for Sara and a toy train for Daniel, as he held them out in his hands. "I figured since his last one broke, he'd be wanting a new one," he explained.

Winry nodded in approval of the train and then picked up the barrette to examine it. It was a bright blue color, decorated with white polka dots. "Oh, Sara will love this!" she gushed.

"Yeah, blue is her favorite color, right?"

"I think so, it might actually be purple now, or maybe even green. I think she changes it on a daily basis."

"Well blue is the one that she says the most, right?" Edward actually looked a little worried about this, his eyebrows pulling together in concern. He didn't want to get his daughter something she wouldn't like; she had always loved his gifts.

Winry put it back in his hand, and with a reassuring smile said, "I'm sure she'll love it, Ed. Don't worry about it."

Just as she returned the barrette to him, they heard the kids start to come back down the stairs, complaining about how they never found their presents and wondering about where they could be. Edward quickly hid their gifts behind his back, shielding them from sight.

"Maybe they're in the coat closet?" Daniel suggested.

"Or the kitchen!"

"Why would they be in the kitchen?"

"I dun know, maybe Daddy put 'em in the fridge."

"But that doesn't make any sense, Sara."

"But, what if it's ice cream?"

"Dad wouldn't get us just ice cream. He always gets way cooler stuff than that."

"Yeah, but . . . I really want some ice cream."

Edward and Winry snickered quietly at their children's conversation, just as they finally appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey guys, I have something for you," Edward called out to them.

"Is it ice cream?" Sara quickly ran over, Daniel following just behind her.

"No, not quite." He pulled their gifts from behind his back and presented them to his children.

"Oh, wow!" Daniel immediately grabbed up the train and was down on his knees within seconds, rolling it around on the floor and testing it out. "Thanks Dad!"

Sara inspected the blue barrette with piqued interest before taking it from her father's hand.

"Do you like it, sweetie?"

"Yeah!" she smiled, "It's blue!"

Edward returned her grin with one of his own, happy that they both liked his gifts.

Sara turned to her mother, "Mommy, can you put this in my hair, please?"

"Sure Sara, here," Winry took the barrette from her and knelt down, clipping her bangs back with it. Once it was in place, Sara immediately spun back around. "Daddy, do I look pwetty?" she asked, running over to Edward, who was already busy playing with Daniel on the floor, as they pushed the toy train back and forth between them.

He looked up at her, "Yeah, Sara, you're the belle of the ball!"

"Yay!" she cheered, although Winry was pretty sure she had no idea what that meant.

She sat down on the couch with a large sigh of relief and watched as Sara continued to twirl around, like that little barrette was really a sparkling crown atop her head.

Her gaze then shifted over to Edward, who was knelt down on the floor, trying to show his son all of the new parts to the toy train that his old one didn't have. But all Daniel was interested in was making whistle blows and "chug-chug" noises for it. And then making it crash in some terrible head-on collision with the coffee table leg. Or what Winry could only imagine as terrible, as Daniel made loud, exploding type noises with his mouth. It was no wonder how his last toy had been broken.

She smiled, finding that she was incredibly content and at ease. She'd actually discovered some sort of peace in all of the craziness going on around her. For she finally felt like her world was right again. All of her family was home and safe, and best of all, they were happy.

She watched them for some moments more, before deciding that she should go ahead and start dinner.

Edward watched her leave the living room and enter the kitchen, a small smirk playing on his lips. Her behind looked _really_ good in those cut-off shorts of hers. Not being able to resist, and seeing as Daniel had lost all interest in playing with him, he quickly got up and followed her into the kitchen.

She was reaching for the big stew pot, in the cupboard, above the stove, when he walked in. Once she had it in her grasp, she put it down on the counter and then turned the heat dials on the stove. When it was at the right temperature for a proper boil, she finally turned to Edward. "I'm making stew tonight and apple pie for dessert," she smiled at him.

"Alright, that sounds great." He approached her, a wide grin on his face. "You know, I never finished giving you you're present . . ."

"Oh, but Ed, I need to cook dinner and I-"

He brought a finger to her lips, interrupting her. "You talk too much, you know that?" He brought his lips down to hers and once again, kissed her deeply. Although slightly reluctant at first, she kissed him back. A couple moments more and he slowly started to move his hand down her back, but just as he was about go down _there_, Winry grabbed his hand and pulled back, hissing, "Edward!"

"What?"

"The kids are right in the other room!"

"So?"

"So," she rolled her eyes at him, annoyed, "I need to start dinner."

She turned back around, digging around in her grocery bag for ingredients. There was no use arguing with him, he would never be able to understand.

"Winry," he complained, "C'mon."

She threw him an irritated glare and then pointed to the other bag of groceries on the kitchen table. "Can you please take those to Granny's for me? She's sick and so I had to do her shopping for her. I'm sure she'll want the chicken soup."

"Do I look like an errand boy?" he yelled angrily.

She turned back to him with a sharp frown, "Don't do this small favor for me, and you won't be getting any of _this,_ tonight," she gestured up and down her body.

Edward gulped, his anger quickly replaced with worry. "Okay fine," he grumbled, shuffling over to the table and taking the bag in his hands.

"Thank you, Ed."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved her off as he crossed back over into the living room and then headed out the front door.

Winry smirked as she got out the cutting board, and then sighed happily. Yes, all was truly right with the world once again.

* * *

_**A.N: **_**Okay, just so we're all clear on this, this story is not a chapter story and will forever stay a one-shot. It's just some readers keep alerting this story, but it's not a chapter story and is clearly marked, **_**complete**_**. **

**Kay, thank-you, that is all. : ) But I still hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
